Steps Forward
by The-Amazing-Gracie
Summary: Nightwing is a Demon to those who lurk, and Kid Flash is deciding to leave the name behind for Dispatch. Together, they are unstoppable. To the heroes, the world of evil falls. As two dorks in a relationship, well... It's not all put together. That's okay though, because it will be. They just need to take some Steps Forward. Birdflash. Supermartian. SeaArrow. AU Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I'VE DECIDED I'M WRITING A THING THAT'S SORT OF AU BUT FOLLOWS SEASON TWO. IF IT'S NOT MENTIONED HERE, IT DIDN'T CHANGE. **

**BIRDFLASH, SUPERMARTIAN, AND SEA ARROW ARE THE SHIPS.**

**M'GANN NEVER MESSED WITH CONNOR'S HEAD AND THEY NEVER BROKE UP.**

**THERE WASN'T ANY SPITFIRE.**

**BIRDFLASH IS ESTABLISHED BUT MOSTLY SECRET. **

**DICK ISN'T ON A VACA BECAUSE REASONS LIKE BIRDFLASH. **

**AND MOST IMPORTANTLY WALLY DIDN'T DIE. HE PASSED OUT AND FELL DOWN AND THEN HE WAS FINE. **

**LET THE PARTY BEGIN FOR MY AU.**

"Bat Girl, Cassie, you two are rooming together. Cassie if I see you seeking into Tim's room, I will tell Diana. Bart, Tim, you two are roomies. Bart, don't let Tim sneak in with Cassie. Tim, make sure Bart doesn't sneak in with Jaime. Tim, I don't need to tell Batman if you're in trouble, as I'm also your older brother. Put frankly, you're dead." Nightwing promised, shooting Tim the evil eye. Wally folded his arms over his chest from beside his teammate and boyfriend in one attractive human being.

"Bart Allen. You mess around and I get Barry. You understand me little man?"

Bart nodded after glancing up at Wally. Their relationship was weird, really weird. Genetically, speaking, they were second cousins. Genetics really didn't have too much to do with their relationship though. Wally's parents had died in a house fire turned catastrophic nearly four years ago, and Barry and Iris stepped into the parental role. Wally had never gotten along well with his Dad, the man thinking that his science skills and his metahuman abilities weren't necessary, but Wally had been reasonably close to his mom. Barry had always been more of a father figure to Wally anyways. Bart was almost like a little brother.

After a pause, Nightwing dismissed the teens. Everyone had gotten rooming arrangements from various members of Alpha, and some were just hanging around on the off chance that they were needed.

"Uh, Nightwing? Kid Flash?"

They boys both turned around to see Beastboy, freshly showered, wearing pajamas. He had been in the first group to get room assignments, so he had already moved in. "M'gann wants to know who's going to go get the take out you said we could all have."

The boy seemed to have forgotten that Aqualad was in charge again, but Gar didn't seem to trust Kaldur. It made sense that he would come to Dick before even trying to talk to Kaldur.

"I think Kid Flash and I'll go get the pizza Gar." He said, making a split second decision and smiling when he saw the corners of Wally's mouth turn up in a smirk. "You go and make sure Impulse and Beatle are alright, and we'll be back within the hour."

The boy nodded. "I can do that!" He confirmed. "I'll just tell M'gann first."

The boy ran from the room and the moment that they were alone, Gar being the last person waiting to talk to them, Wally wrapped an arm around Dick's waist. "I'm glad you're okay Babe." He said softly, whispering into the acrobat's hair.

"I'm glad you're okay too." Dick murmured as wrapped his own arms around Walls' neck, his face buried in his boyfriend's chest. "You scared the hell out of me, you know that?"

"Figured it out, don't worry." Wally replied as he took a deep breath. "We should probably go change into civvies though, right?" He looped his fingers through Dick's utility belt. "We'll stick out like sore thumbs if we go like this, that and we're both in tatters."

Dick gave Wally another quick squeeze. "I guess. Just give me a second." He brushed a kiss across Wally's lips, grateful that he had grown enough that he didn't have to stand on his toes to reach. The kiss was impossibly short, and not enough to make them feel whole again after the scare they'd had. But, there wasn't time to make out and a short kiss was better than nothing. "Let's go get changed." He said with a hint of disappointment.

Wally slid a hand onto Dick's hip with a smirk as the younger hero squirmed. "You didn't say I had to remove any limbs." Dick glared at Wally. They were senior members of this team, and he didn't like pda in the common area.

"You will now, otherwise you aren't getting any."

Wally removed his hands from Dick's person.

Dick was sitting leaning against the Zeta Tube waiting for Wally when Artimis walked over and casually stood there with him. She was one of the originals, in the know. She knew about the relationships and the names. Everyone knew each other's names. The only people that knew these things outside of the group, were the mentors and Wally's Mom. "How are you holding up?" She asked with forced nonchalance.

Dick shrugged. "I'm fine." He said after a moment. "We didn't lose anyone, so I'm fine."

Artimis bit her lip. "No, I don't think you're okay." She denied hesitantly. "That doesn't mean that Wally didn't lose a heartbeat for a few minutes, or that we didn't see the whole thing go down. We're close to him, but you and Wally have always been the closest, even before. I just wanted to see if you were alright."

There wasn't really anything that Dick could say to that. No, he wasn't _okay_. Wally had been nonresponsive for nearly ten minutes after the cocoon was gone, and he had been sure that Kid Flash was no more. That wasn't something that you were just _okay _with. "I'm not," He said sharply, his words quiet. "I will be though, later. Just, not right now."

Artimis nodded and looked out across the busy Watchtower. She smiled as she saw Red walking around and holding her niece. Jade was there too, seemingly unarmed, and watched by a few Leaguers, but smiling as she leaned against Roy. Her sister looked happier, and that meant that things might be turning to the side of good for Jade. That meant that Lian would have a life where her parents wouldn't fight about if they would have to kill somebody or not.

Dick noticed her staring at her family before he nudged her towards them. "Go," He insisted. "Wally's going to be down soon, and who knows how much time you'll have with them before Jade goes back to Earth.

Artimis grinned. "Fine, but if you or Wally need anything, my room is to the right of his." _And yours_ She implied. Somehow, and Dick didn't know how Kaldur did it without telling anyone, he managed to get Wally and Dick adjoining rooms, like the ones married couples like HawkGirl and HawkBoy had. Dick knew that there were several couples from their team with rooms like that, but there weren't mass amounts of them. Adjoining rooms had a bedroom, a bathroom, and a small living area that also served as a kitchen. It wasn't large, but it was something, and that something was theirs.

"Go." Dick urged again before Artimis jogged up to her sister.

He had only closed his eyes for a moment before a rush of wind let him know that there was somebody with super speed running up to him. As there was only two speedsters on the ship, and one of them was his boyfriend, he had a pretty good idea. Dick opened his eyes to see Wally standing there dressed as if he hadn't taken a week off of college for the fight, and he was just on his way down to classes. "Hey." He said casually, as if they hadn't saved the world less than three hours ago. "Gotham or Central?" He asked as he walked forwards to stand beside Dick in front of the Zeta.

"I was thinking Gotham." Dick mused. "There's the place that I usually grab pizza from, and I'm buying anyways so..."

Wally smirked as he grabbed Dick's arm and pulled him though the Zeta. "That sounds awesome."

The trip through the Zeta was quick and blinding, making Dick grateful that he was wearing his shades. Wally stopped short and rubbed his eyes outside of the phone box to adjust.

Dick took off his shades and slid them in his pocket, smirking at the bright grin Wally gave him. "I can see your face." The speedster remarked as he knit his fingers with Dick's.

"For a while at least." Dick replied as he laid his head on shoulders a couple inches above his own. "Let's go get some food."

Wally made a faint noise of affirmation as they started walking. "I'm so glad that it's over." Wally said with a sigh. "Don't get me wrong, I love hero work, and I'm fine with the crime fighting, but saving the world twice in a couple of hours isn't my style."

"You don't have a style Dork," Dick snorted before sobering. "What are we going to do?" He asked. "You've got a month left of college and I'm going to see if there's a way Dick Grayson could be an officer at Gotham PD. What are we going to do for hero work? I know you were planning on stopping but it's been a while since we talked about it."

Wally slipped a hand into the belt loops on Dick's jeans to hold him closer. "Well..." He mused as they turned the corner and started walking to the pizza place they had been going to since they were teenage sidekicks. "I was going to stop, but I missed the rush."

He smiled at the look of glee on Dick's face, knowing that hero work was a large part of his life. "I think I'll stick to the double life with you."

Dick leaned down and pressed a kiss on Wally's lips, firm and slow. "Thank you." He breathed, knowing that if Wally was just considering himself, he probably wouldn't have even considered continuing.

Wally shrugged. "I'm not going to be Kid Flash anymore." He said with forced nonchalance.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to pass the name down to Impulse or something like that?" He asked.

Wally nodded absentmindedly. "That's what I was planning. Don't get me wrong, being Kid Flash is fantastic, but I'm almost twenty two. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Kind of like my name change from Robin to Nightwing?" The hero asked teasingly.

Wally nudged Dick in the side. "Duh." He remarked. "New name, new costume, same hero. Just, not a sidekick anymore."

Dick wrapped an arm around Wally's waist. "It sounds good." He agreed carefully. "It sounds really good."

Wally opened the doors before they walked in. "Hey!" Dick called up to the counter, only occupied by a single person. "I need ten cheese, ten pepperoni, fifteen supreme and two sodas. They all need to be large. It's all to go."

The girl at the counter stared at him before Dick pulled a credit card out of his pocket and slipped of his jacket for a quick moment. He paid, the food coming out to almost three hundred dollars, she handed them the cups for soda, and then the girl ran scrambling and yelling at her coworkers at the insane amount of pizza they needed to make.

Dick and Wally laughed before flopping down at a table, fingers lased underneath. "What's the new name going to be?" Wing asked softly, careful not to be so loud that the employees would hear.

"Hm." Wally mused. "I was thinking Dispatch. The speed of doing something. It's still relevant, but it's not directly related to Uncle Barry."

"I like it." Dick admitted. He shifted almost shyly, setting their linked hands on the table. He wasn't used to not having the security of his mask to hide his eyes, but this was Wally. It would be okay. "Do you think Dispatch would still want to marry Nightwing?"

Wally froze. "Really?" He almost yelped. "I know that you said you wanted to wait so I thought that we would be waiting a couple of years or something."

Dick leaned over across the table. "I didn't give you a minimum date or anything," He reminded. "We just couldn't. You were about to start your junior year of college and I was starting to lead a team of super powered teenagers. I said later, and it is later. So, would you?"

Wally stood up and walked to sit beside Dick, slower than he had ever felt in a long time. He wanted to run like he ran when his life depended on it, not try and hide the fact that he was a metahuman. He sat down on the bench and pulled Dick into a kiss, a long, slow, kiss. It was full of feeling, emotion, and all the words that Wally couldn't say because as fast as his mouth usually was, words couldn't find their way out. "Yes." He managed to whisper between kisses. "Gosh, Yes."

Dick grinned as he leaned into the kiss before pulling back, his head on Wally's shoulder. "We'll tell your mom tomorrow then?" He asked softly.

Wally captured Dick's lips in another quick kiss.

"I'm cool with that." He assured, fingers playing with the fringe of Dick's hair. Dick lifted Wally's chin so he could look him in the eye.

"I'm going to kiss you whenever I want, no more hiding, even if it is nice with it being a secret. Nobody trying to split us up for missions or anything because they think we'll be distracted." He said firmly. "I want to marry you, and I don't want anyone else to make any more moves on you."

"Jealous Little Bird." Wally teased. "I'd like that. I'd even suggest we get married tonight, but my Aunt would kill us."

"We wouldn't want that." Dick replied with a teasing lilt. "That, and we have to get the pizza back to a team they just saved the world."

"True." Wally sighed. "Soon though, I want to get married soon. I've been waiting a year and a half, I don't want to wait any longer."

"Soon." Dick agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

New Chapter and a new Cover! Cover art by Avenk and colored by Me!

* * *

Chapter Two

Dick figured that it would be best for him to tell Batman before he and Wally went to go tell Iris, and Barry by extension as he had the night off from league work after the chaos of the day. Instead of pulling Wally along with him, so that the speedster could get smacked on the back of the head, Dick decided this was something that he would do solo. Wally was, unsurprisingly, alright with this.

Instead of being boring and waiting outside the door like somebody who wasn't trained for stealth, Wing used the air vents. He leaned against the dresser and waited. It wasn't like he minded waiting, on the contrary, silence and darkness were comforts he had grown to love. Darkness was when he was a hero, able to protect himself without holding back. It was good.

He didn't have to wait long for Bruce to return to his quarters, and he didn't seem overly shocked to see his first pupil waiting for him. "Richard." He greeted in a neutral voice after closing the door. "Do you need something?"

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Nah, I just wanted to talk to you. I figured you'd be mad if I didn't tell you and Barry found out first even though he is basically Wally's dad."

That caught Bruce's attention. He sat down in his desk chair and invited Dick to come sit on the bed. "You're especially happy." He noted. "Something happened, something to do with Wallace?"

Dick nodded even though he really didn't need to. Most of the time he was happy, it was because of Wally. "I'm engaged." He said frankly, knowing that if he beat around the bush it would be more frustrating for both of them.

That seemed to be the first thing to startle Batman. "Which one of you proposed?" He asked curiously.

Dick's hands carded through his hair nervously. "Walls did. He actually proposed a year and a half ago but we put it on hold because I was leading the team and he was in his junior year of college. He's graduating in a month, and I'm back on Alpha again instead of being in charge, so we decided we wouldn't continue pushing off what we wanted."

Batman was silent for a moment. "Are you sure that this is what you want?" He asked, a dangerous edge to his voice. "I don't want you to make a spur of the moment decision and then regret it later."

Richard actually laughed. "Bats, I wouldn't have brought it up with him if I wasn't sure. I just thought you'd be less angry if I told you."

Bruce smiled the smallest of smirks. "Have you bought anything yet?" He asked suddenly.

Dick looked startled at the fact that Bruce's question was asking if they had bought things instead of something else. "No, the world was ending. We talked while waiting for pizza. We haven't bought a thing."

"I'm paying for it then." Bruce insisted.

Dick froze and stared at him. "Wait what?" he asked incredulously. "No, you aren't. I'm getting a job. I was going to get a job at GCPD. You don't need to pay for anything."

"Argue with me later. It's late, go to sleep Dick," Bruce insisted.

The young man couldn't help but laugh. "You know, when you first picked me up ten years ago, I would never have thought that we would be arguing about you paying for any weddings."

The Dark Night removed his mask and glared at his ward. "We aren't arguing because I've decided I'm doing it. Now go to sleep Dick."

Wing couldn't help but roll his eyes in amusement. "Fine, I'll talk to you later. Wally and I'll be in Central tomorrow, but we'll probably still see you."

Dick slipped out the door, quiet and graceful, before walking back to his own rooms.

He stepped inside the small apartment and silently walked to the bedroom. Wally was standing in front of the bed, stripping out of his uniform. Dick couldn't help but stand in the doorway and smile. Before he could blink Wally was standing behind him, arms wrapped around his waist.

"Are you staring Richard Grayson?" He teased.

Dick rolled his eyes as he turned around so he could wrap his arms around Wally's neck. "I have the right," He murmured. "You, are mine. I don't have to share you with anybody else."

Wally's head dipped down so the tip of his nose was touching Wing's. "Yeah," He breathed. "I'm yours. And you, are most definitely mine."

Dick smiled and closed his eyes, leaning into Wally's chest for a moment as they held each other. "We should probably head to bed, you know?" When Wally wiggled his eyebrows Dick rolled his eyes and smacked his fiancé on the back of the head. "I meant sleep, Kid Dork."

Wally darted down and planted a kiss on Dick's lips, prolonging it longer than he had been planning, but it wasn't like either of them was complaining.

Dick gently pushed Wally away. "Sleep Wally. I'm exhausted, and you're starting to fall over."

Wally straightened up as Dick pulled off his shirt and exchanged his Nightwing uniform pants for pajamas before climbing underneath the covers. "To bed." Dick insisted. "You're warm, hurry up."

"I'm coming, give me a second."

They had just opened the door into the Allen residence the next day when Barry groaned in annoyance. "Tell Dick and Wally I'll be back soon when they get here." He asked with a sigh.

"Or not." Wally called out from where he and Dick had just walked in. "I'll be back in ten minutes and then we'll talk, no sweat."

Before anybody could protest, he changed into his suit faster than a human could see. He pressed a kiss on Dick's lips before running out the door. "I love you, bye, be right back, don't freak out!"

The downside to Wally being faster than him was he can't stop his ldiot from running off.

Dick walked into the living room where Barry was sitting, Iris curled up next to him. She was almost six months pregnant, and lookedcontent to lay half asleep on top of her husband. "He's already gone?" She asked as Wing sat down on the other small couch.

"Of course he is." The acrobat chuckled. "It's not anyone too bad, is it?"

"It's just Shimmer." Barry assured. "Wally just sounded excited last night, and he wouldn't tell us why."

Dick couldn't help but smirk. "It can wait." He dismissed. "Do you mind turning on the news though? It's a weird tradition Wally and l havefor fights."

Iris looked over and shared a look with Dick, understanding. She, Wally, and Dick all saw news coverage a little differently than Barry. He was never the one sitting a home waiting, wishing that the world would just stop and everyone would be safe. Even though Wally and Dick could team up together, they were still heroes that were completely capable of working on their own. That didn't make them less nervous. "I think that's a great idea."

The fight was over quickly, just like Barry had been sure it would be, but that's only half of Wally's battle. The other half is a group of reporters that aren't his Aunt Iris. They won't leave him alone and he hated it, but just running made things look really bad. "Kid Flash! Can we get a moment of your time?"

He froze and Dick rolled his eyes as he called Wally over his com. "Wing." He breathed, a hand to his ear. Dick smirked.

"Are you going to give them ten minutes or something?" He asked with a teasing lilt. Wally almost deflated.

"Baaabe. We have important things to talk about."

Dick snorted. "It's not like they're going to change in the next ten minutes, Dork."

Wally glared at the camera, knowing Dick was watching. "You're going to be so dead later." He muttered before straightening up some. "I guess I can take a few questions." He finally agreed.

Papers shuffled as a listof questionsthe station had probably been putting together for months opened. "Alright." The reporter started crisply. "The citizens of Central City want to know. Where have you been the last few years and are you back to stay?"

Wally winked with the charming smile that made teenage hearts melt all over Central. It was still a nice smile, but it wasn't the smile Dick was used to seeing on Wally's face. The, fond, adoring smile filled with warmth. "Well, it's not like I can tell you exactly what I was doing, but it was important. I'm back now though. I was actually going to go see my parents when Shimmer showered up. I'm very back, and I'm glad to be home."

One of the reporters smiled a plastic grin. "And we're glad to have you back too. Next question. The teenagers of Central have been sending in letters by the hundreds. What is your relationship status and sexual orientation?"

Wally stared at her incredulously. "Are you serious?" He deadpanned. "I'm a metahuman with superspeed, and a doctorate. I live on the Watchtower in space, and what you guys want to know is if I'm involved with somebody?"

Another of the reporters nodded. "Seriously, we have so many emails about this. It's been a debate for years." The reporter holding the microphone looked at him boredly. "We have more of these before the real questions."

Wally stared at them. "I'm pan-sexual." he said after a moment. "My life partner is awesome. We're in a permanent relationship. Can we talk about something else now?"

Dick snickered from his spot on the couch at the Allen residence. This, was probably going to end with some kind of secret spilling. He watched in amusement as Wally was asked more and more very personal questions before the redhead swore in Irish, a faint accent flaring up. Dick leaned back in his seat as Wally flew off of the handle.

"Okay! So I know you're all just doing your job, but this was supposed to be my day off, and heroes don't get many of them! I only showed up because the Flash was doing family things, just like I'm supposed to be doing family things! I was actually going to do family things with him! Now, I love this city, I grew up here. But I got engaged to a fantastic person recently, and I would like to go and tell my family that I'm marrying Nightwing, because I'm still in shock. Right now, I'm just a person that just wants to stop all the personal questions!" Wally trailed off and set a hand on his forehead. He swore again as he set his hand on his earpiece.

"Walls." Dick said over the com. "Your aunt and uncle seem to be in shock, and you have maybe thirty seconds before you have a hell of a lot of questions to answer."

"Ifreann," The speedster huffed. He turned to the group of reporters, all staring at him. He smiled sheepishly. "So, I really have to go. Like, now. Bye?"

He sped off before he could get a response.

Wally counted himself _very _lucky that Dick had told Batman last night, because he would have been so dead if Bruce Wayne, the most protective of all mentors, found out that he was engaged to Dick that way.

Wally was already going to be in enough trouble with the rest of Dick's siblings anyways.

He was really, really wishing that Barry and Iris had more things that they wanted to talk about. Because he really didn't want to go and talk to the rest of the team. Dick laced his fingers with his. "Are you mad at me?" Wally asked cautiously.

Dick shook his head as he bumped his fiancé in the side. "Not really." He mused, a smile coloring his lips and a smile in his eyes. "Timmy's going to be pissed though." Wally let his head fall down with a groan.

"I'm trying to figure out how many times I'm going to die." He groaned.

Dick laughed. "Walls, Calm down. You're not going to die, we'd kill them before they'd kill you."

"Maybe we should just go elope or something." Wally grumbled as they stood in front of the Zeta disguised as a phone booth. Dick sighed before turning so Wally was looking at him, the red head's face in his hands.

"Look at me." He said firmly. "Everything is awesome, and the team is our family. They're going to me cool, a little angry that dating's been a secret, but happy for us." Wally nodded, arms wrapping around Wing's waist. Of course everything would be cool, it would stupid to think it would be anything but. He was just nervous because Dick's family was the scariest of families.

"Okay." He said as calmly as he could, moving his hand to the pocket of Dick's skinny jeans. "Let's go home."

After the flash of light from the Zeta, Wally froze. There had been people waiting for them. Their whole team and a good portion of the league. "Fuck." Wally swore.

He turned on his heel to run before a hand gripped his elbow. "You tensed like you were going to use speed." Dick deadpanned before Wally could even ask why he had been prevented from escaping.

"Ifreann, you couldn't let me get away just once, could you?" Wally hissed. Wing gave him _the look_. The looked that meant that if he tried to get away from this he would be in deep shit. Wally sighed in defeat before looking over at the group.

The majority of them didn't seem to be too concerned. The senior members were excited even. There were three people standing at the front of the group that looked utterly _pissed. _Tim, Babs, and Bart. Jaime and Cassie each had a hand on the shoulder of Impulse and Robin respectively to make sure that neither of them did something stupid.

Bart was tapping his foot at an alarming speed, the thumping sounding like the heartbeat of a hummingbird. His arms were folded over his chest and he looked just as furious as Tim and Barbra. "Family meeting." He said tensely. "And I guess that includes Nightwing now too."


End file.
